Zutara Week 2011
by Nicky-Pickle-25
Summary: Zutara Week 2011...need you more explanation?  Seven short stories/vignettes based on seven prompts, one for each day of the week, all somehow loosely related to Zutara!
1. Chapter 1: Mask

A/N: Another year, another Zutara Week…hopefully this one works out better than the last one did, in terms of updating. I have ZERO stories written right now (well, besides this one), so I'm not promising anything. But I will try my best!

I don't own AtLA. Although I'm pretty sure that's entirely unnecessary at this point.

* * *

><p>"<span>Masks<span>"

As a young girl growing up with apathetic, perfectionist parents who wanted a daughter that was seen but not heard and a manipulative, sadistic friend who wanted a companion that did very much the same, Mai quickly learned the value of masking her emotions. Around her parents, Mai was the ideal noblewoman; demure, elegant, and impassive. Around Azula, she was the ideal assassin; quick, silent, and unfeeling. It wasn't long before her mask carried on to those around her, and, after a while, not even her closest companions were privy to her true feelings.

For a long time, this worked to her advantage. Those who knew her only as a lady of the nobility believed that she would rightfully keep her place of quiet obedience, and did not hesitate to speak openly in her presence. Soon, she knew the secrets of countless nobles and aristocrats, allowing her access to people and places that not even Azula could dream of. And those select few that knew her as a warrior of deadly precision always seemed to forget that she was a person as well as a weapon, overlooking the fact that she did, indeed, feel.

Unfortunately, there came a time when Mai, too, forgot.

She didn't realize it at first. There had been the search for the Avatar, and for Zuko, and Mai had felt a sort of excited fluttering in her chest and in her stomach; joy at being free again, to leave behind Omashu and experience the world, and to maybe even see the boy that still haunted her dreams after all those years. Then Zuko had returned with them to the Fire Nation, his title restored, and Mai thought she might even be happy.

After the Boiling Rock, Mai could only think, _this must be despair_. And, strangely, she thought she might have still felt a bit of hope; at least, that was what Ty Lee had called it.

The year following the war was full of momentous occasions: Zuko's ascension, their engagement, the countless treaties and peace meetings, even the Avatar's whirlwind romance with his waterbending teacher, only to end with her moving to the Fire Nation Capital to work as an ambassador for her home nation and his departure to search for remaining airbenders with the Blind Bandit. All of this distracted her from looking too deeply within, and, for a while, she thought she might be truly happy.

But then the summits ended, and the gossip died down, and there was only Zuko's sleepless nights working to restore his country's pride, accompanied by the waterbender's worried frowns and an intense feeling of emptiness that Mai just couldn't shake. She felt like she was missing something; she couldn't understand Zuko's dedication or Katara's concern, and, for the first time, she realized that she couldn't even begin to comprehend what such emotions might be like.

Despite everything, despite Zuko's unwavering love, Ty Lee's enthusiastic friendship, or even Katara's steady support, Mai could not return the feeling that she had lost as a girl. Her mask had consumed her, until she was just as blank as her exterior proclaimed.

It was then that she realized three things.

The first was that, despite her earlier convictions, she wanted to feel again. She _needed_ to feel, to know what it was to be human, and whole.

The second was that she would have to let go of everything she was now in order to do so, even her deepest love. For how could she love Zuko, when she wasn't even sure what love was?

The third was the most difficult to accept, but made the second much easier to perform. That was, Zuko's love was torn, just as she was, and though he'd given his loyalty along with half his heart to Mai, the other piece lied in the hands of a waterbender named Katara. And it was all too clear that her heart belonged to him, as well.

So Mai did the bravest, most noble act of anyone to participate in the Great War: she sacrificed everything she was to save everything she held dear. She left one night, a note each for Zuko and Katara, and vanished into the night, only stopping when the one person she feared she could not bear to see stepped in her way. Ty Lee was the only part she let herself, and only because the girl was too stubborn to be left behind.

The next day, Zuko awoke with the sun to an empty bed and a note, just as Mai had over a year before, back in a different time. His heart stopped, and he swore he could hear it breaking as he dropped to the floor, note sliding from his fingers. He couldn't say how long he'd been there, but it seemed like a lifetime had passed when Katara rushed in to throw her arms around him, the note in her hand falling to join the one on the floor. His spoke of the elegant poetry that spoke of her noble upbringing and proud demeanor, retaining the cool nonchalance that he had come to love.

_Zuko,_

_I would give you all my love, were I sure that I had any to give. So instead, I must settle to give you back my half of your heart, so that she may make it whole. Perhaps one day I can remember happiness, so I can wish it for you to find with her._

_Mai_

Katara's letter was much simpler, befitting of the precise soldier that she had known Mai to be.

_Katara,_

_He will need you. Keep him safe._

_Mai_

* * *

><p>AN: hah! Hopefully no one else thought to use Mai…I was totally out of ideas (I mean, really, another Blue Spirit?) when I thought of this little guy. Short, but–hopefully–sweet. I hope people realize how much I admire Mai's potential. I really think she needs to be free to grow, though. Zuko is on his path; let Mai find her own, too. Maybe they see each other again, and fall back in love. Or maybe, as I like to believe, she has found her own soul mate, and Zuko is free to go after the girl who saved him.


	2. Chapter 2: History

A/N: Well this is day 2 on day 4, but whatever. I HAD planned on finishing this on the past TWO nights, but then things got in the way, like sleep…and..other late night activities. n_n I think I might skip day three for a while… "social networking" has me totally uninspired. Plus, I am behind….I'd rather just catch up with day 4.

BTW, I have none of these written beforehand, and most have been written in less than an hour. Please excuse my mess. :/

Without further ado…

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>History<span>**"

After searching the courtyard, the throne room, and even the Royal Apartments, Katara finally found her husband locked away in his mother's old study, bent over a stack of papers that he was clearly not reading. It was easy to tell when Zuko's mind was elsewhere, especially now, when his face took on a quality reminiscent of his earlier years, when he spent the majority of his time hating himself, and the rest of it trying to atone for sins that he didn't always commit.

As she stood there, Zuko absently reached for a long-forgotten cup of tea and raised it to his lips, barely registering that it had already gone cold. That was the last straw; it was time to put an end to this ridiculousness.

"Uncle Iroh would be ashamed at you, Zuko. Letting tea go cold like that; it's practically a capital offense."

Zuko started, splashing a bit of the tea on the papers in front of him as he suddenly realized that he was not alone in the room. Katara shook her head in exasperation before moving over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He almost seemed to come alive at her touch, shuddering once before collapsing his head into his palms.

"I don't know if I can do this," Zuko mumbled, his voice slightly muffled through his fingers. Katara shook her head, frustrated at his persistent stupidity.

"Zuko, we've been over this before; what will it take to convince you?"

Her husband only shook his head, his frown evident despite the fact that his face was still hidden within his hands. Of course, Katara wouldn't accept such a response.

"Look at me, Zuko. You aren't a monster, and you aren't your father, or your grandfather, or even your great-grandfather. You are Zuko, and that's all. You make your own destiny; you should know that. I wouldn't have married you if you were something else."

Finally, Zuko looked at her, anguish and hope warring within his deep, amber eyes.

"My mother married Ozai, didn't she?"

'_Well,_' Katara thought, '_Two can play that game_.' Acting as if she was genuinely hurt by his comment, she replied, "I cannot speak for your mother, Zuko, but I hope you have realized now that I am not her. And if I was, I am sure that I would be smacking you a good one right now for being so infuriatingly stubborn."

Zuko frowned again, but did not avert his eyes, which was a good sign.

"You know, they say history repeats itself."

"—except when it doesn't," Katara retorted, not missing a beat. Zuko only frowned further; finally it seemed that they would get to the heart of the problem.

"You don't understand!" he suddenly shouted, "I wasn't just angry at those ministers. I wanted to _kill _them. Katara, I could _picture_ it! I just…"

As Zuko trailed off, Katara finally realized what was bothering him. Zuko didn't understand that it was alright to want to hurt someone; that every person, at some point, wished to harm another. There was just one difference between all people and those like Ozai or Sozin or even Azula.

"Zuko, everyone feels that way. I can't tell you how many times that I have pictured myself choking Sokka, or wishing that I just refuse to help those uptight Fire Nation patient that is dying but still doesn't want the help of some low-life waterbender. We all have those images in our mind, Zuko."

"Yes," he replied, looking as though he really didn't believe her, "But not everyone has my history."

Katara smiled this time, sensing a breakthrough. "But that's exactly the point. You have _more _reason to hurt people; you have the perfect excuse! And no one would even blame you, because you have done so much good lately. But you _choose_ to do right. You _chose_ to listen to those ministers and then calmly and fairly discipline them for their behavior, rather than strike them down then and there."

Zuko's eyes lit up, though his frown still stayed firmly in place. "But what if I make the wrong choice?"

Katara only smiled wider.

"Well, unlike in the past, this time you have me. And I am not letting that happen any time soon."

Zuko finally smiled, barely visible, but definitely there. "So what you are saying is, history can't repeat itself…"

This time, both were smiling, and Katara moved closer, to share a kiss.

"That's right, Zuko. Because history never had _us_."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh gosh, how corny. I wince a bit at this! I'm sorry…days 2, 3, and 4 were not too inspiring for me. BTW, day 4 will be up by midnight, ET. Which is [barely] still the proper day, and not late. :D


	3. Chapter 4: Secret

A/N: Hey, I'm on time! Amazing! Don't expect an update tomorrow…I have my fave idea for the prompt, but I am gonna be out and about tomorrow night, and…well, fanfiction gets harder to find time for when you are a 22 year old working woman with money to spare. XD

* * *

><p>"Secret"<p>

_A companion piece to "Masks"_

When you had a loudmouth idiot of a brother, a naïve boyfriend with all the knowledge of a hundred lifetimes and nearly none of the wisdom, one friend that was a walking lie detector, and other that could practically read your mind, secret-keeping was no easy task. Therefore, it wasn't much of a surprise that even Katara's best attempts at keeping a secret were unsuccessful. She didn't consider herself to be bad at hiding things because of this, however; after all, there was only one secret she had ever needed to keep, and she thought that she was doing pretty well in that regard.

Of course, she'd better do well at keeping that particular secret. Being maybe-in-love with the Fire Lord when he was already engaged to his childhood—well, "sweetheart" was not a good word to use in conjunction with Mai, but you get the point—was no laughing matter. Especially if you were already dating the Avatar.

It was not the ideal situation, but Katara thought that she was doing a good job, all the same. Besides, not only were her feelings most likely unrequited, but she also really did love Aang, and she had a really great life. So, pining away for a man that she wasn't even totally sure she even felt something for was not a good use of her time. Hopefully, this secret would stay a secret, until it could be eventually forgotten.

Her opinion of the whole "this will be easy" idea changed as soon as Aang broke up with her. He'd sat her down after one of their small-but-frequent arguments and smiled, sadly but not overly upset. Then he'd sprung the news.

"Katara, I'm going to try to find the airbenders. I know there are some left, and I think that I finally have the time to find them. The peace summits are over, the fighting has stopped for a while, and now it's time that I do what I have to in order to make sure that my people survive."

Katara had been all for it; she loved to travel, and she definitely wanted to meet those who may be the great-grandchildren of Aang's loved ones. But then he'd fidgeted, and looked away.

"Katara, I don't think you should come with me. In fact, I'm taking Toph, instead."

After that had come a long explanation of how they had never seemed to be a couple, even after two years of dating. Katara had mothered him incessantly, and he'd idolized her unfairly. He even added that he knew that she'd already had another in mind that would better fit his role as boyfriend and lover. Of course, Katara had denied that vehemently; he must be grasping at excuses to leave her. He'd apologized and smiled and been exactly the man she'd almost-loved, and she'd nodded and smiled and walked away, dazed. The next thing she knew, she was in Sokka and Suki's hut, clutching her sister-in-law and crying more than she had ever cried before.

At some point after the worst of the tears had fallen, Sokka had come in, and they'd all sat together, their sympathetic gazes telling her that they already knew what had happened. They stayed that way, comfortable in the silence, until finally Katara spoke.

"What do I even _do_, now? Aang was my life." The _'I gave up everything I thought I wanted for him'_ went unsaid.

Sokka had then smirked, eyes twinkling. "Well, I heard the Fire Lord is looking for an _ambassador_."

Katara glared at him, but was outnumbered by Suki.

"You know, Katara, he has a point. And the Water Tribe could use a strong _presence_ in the Fire Nation."

Katara frowned. Why was it that suddenly everything had a second meaning? Of course they didn't know her true feelings on the matter. Shaking it off, she promised to think about it, and was finally persuaded when Aang added his encouragement to the chorus of approvals. After that, she had no choice but to accept.

As time went by, her secret stayed safe, even under the same roof as its source. Things with Aang went back to the easy friendship that they'd shared long ago, and Katara fell in love with her position as ambassador. She even found an unexpected friendship in Mai and Ty Lee; somehow, despite the fact that her secret was as real as ever, she couldn't find it in herself to resent Zuko's fiancée. And both girls were rather enjoyable once you got to know them.

All in all, Katara was confident that her secret was safe. If Iroh kept sending her suspicious grins and winks whenever she and Zuko were working a late-night diplomacy session, well, he'd always been a bit strange. And if Mai gave her the occasional odd look whenever Katara and Zuko returned from one of their sparring sessions, well, Mai gave lots of people that look.

And the growing feeling that Zuko may have a secret very similar to her own, well, that had to be her imagination.

Katara was content in the Fire Nation, surrounded by friends and loved ones and working to help secure her people's future. Sometimes, she thought it might even be enough, and that perhaps keeping her secret really was for the best.

Then she found Mai's note, and in a moment, the secret was out.

As she read it, Katara realized that Mai had known about the secret for a long time. In fact, on some level, Katara knew that Mai was aware of her feelings. And, amazing, Mai never resented her for it. Of course, her note didn't say as much in so many words, but Katara knew her well enough to read between the lines.

Mai had recognized what Katara felt, and wanted to be able to feel it, too…even if it meant finding another person to share it with.

In fact, most of her friends must have known; the teasing and knowing grins from Iroh and Sokka were no longer just paranoia. Even the subtle hints from Aang suddenly weren't so subtle. And if they knew, then maybe what she felt about Zuko…

Oh, spirits, Zuko.

"_Take care of him_," the note had read. Katara remembered how it had felt to be left behind as Aang found a new part of his life. This had to be even harder for Zuko, so used to being cast aside. He truly did need her. Her mind was set. The secret was out; it was time to make it official.

Without wasting another moment, Katara ran towards the Royal Apartments. She would live up to Mai's request. Her love was secret, no more.

* * *

><p>AN: another one that I'm not too proud of…I'll be back Saturday (I hope) with one or two good ones. I like the next two prompts sooo much more! :D


End file.
